Psychophysical studies with humans will be conducted to investigate the effects of adaptation on the spatial and temporal response properties of the visual system. These studies will investigate simple orientation discrimination and critical duration as influenced by adaptation, retinal region stimulated and temporal distribution of the stimulus components. Monocular and haploscopic studies will be performed and depth discrimination processes will also be considered. Possible application of psychophysical effects for ophthalmic diagnosis will be investigated.